Forgotten birthday
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Surprisingly, thanks to Aries, the Scare School students realize Fatch's birthday was actually MONTHS ago. As they begin planning a large celebration, as he's 18 and able to take the throne, they fail to wonder why Fatch hadn't told them in the first place.
1. Hidden birthday

**So SamWolf NightLover was the only one who voted during the poll. So not only did her vote win, but since she is the only one who voted, she gets to choose which stories she wants to read first! Like this one, for example. She voted for this one, but the ones she didn't vote for, she can chose which order I type them in. Hope you like this Sam!**

**P.S. Little fact here. Fatch's birthday was actually way back in January. Same day as mine, as it seemed fitting for him too. But I was working on another story at the time, and I ended up forgetting about it. It works out just fine now, but just thought I'd explain that a little. ^_^"**

* * *

Casper smiled softly as he ate his lunch, looking around the cafeteria out of pure interest. It had been a little bit since everyone had came back from break, and they were all enjoying being back together again. That, and it was pretty cool having Zeke here in Scare School now. Although, apparently, Zeke liked picking fights with the professor Burns and Frankengymteacher. But Casper guessed he understood. Zeke knew considerably more about humans than professor Burns, and he liked when Zeke challenged Frankengymteacher to a strength contest. Zeke always own, and it was funny that such a skinny tiny alien could beat a Frankenthing.

The ghost finished up his food and rose from his chair, taking his tray with him. As he went to put his tray away, he saw Fatch and Thatch sitting on the corner of the room, talking about something. Thatch's face was bright red, as if the topic was embarrassing for him. Casper really wanted to know what was going on, but he knew that Fatch would know he was there. Even IF he turned invisible. So he decided it would be... beneficial... to stay away.

Casper turned and walked out into the hallway. He was beginning to wonder what he could do today. It was such a slow day...

He'd love to go visit Jimmy, but it was still in the middle of the school day. He began to wonder how his human friend was getting along with Richard. It had been a while since Casper had seen either of them, and he really wanted to know how they were doing. Especially since Richard was still trying to get used to the fact he had a creature soul inside of him.

As he reached the dorm, Casper froze, feeling a shiver running down his back. The air around him felt colder than normal. Normally he wouldn't notice, but this felt different. It was like there was someone demonic here... slowly he walked into the dorm, and couldn't help but help at what he saw.

A demon with raven hair sat upon Fatch's bed, toying with his slightly curled right bang. Casper hadn't seen him too often, but he at least knew his name.

" A-Aries! "

He yelped, falling onto his rear in the shock. Aries soon looked up at him, slightly confused, before smiling and getting to his feet.

" Ah good. "

The demon said softy.

" I was hoping someone would show up. I would like to speak with you. "

Casper shook slightly, and was about to fly through the wall, when Aries surrounded him with his blue psychic energy.

" I just thought you'd like to know something. "

Aries continued, as if nothing had happened at all.

" And don't worry. Septimus doesn't know I'm here. "

Casper actually calmed down upon hearing this. Aries never disobeyed Septimus, but if Septimus hadn't sent him, then he was in no danger.

" Did you know Fatch's birthday was actually MONTHS ago? "

Casper felt his mouth drop, surprised to say the least. He could feel the psychic hold on his faltering, letting him move now.

" ... R-really...? "

He muttered, watching the psychic demon smile at him.

" Just thought you'd like to know. "

" H-how do you know this? "

" Casper, we demons have our ways. "

Before Casper could say anything else, Aries vanished. Just... vanished.

* * *

" So Fatch's birthday was MONTHS ago? "

Mantha asked in shock, getting a nod out of Casper. The ghost had called everyone over to the bridge, (Casper's gang, Thatch's gang, the werewolves, Amber, and Lexi) far away from Fatch, and the ghost was now telling them all what Aries had told him. As he'd expected, they were shocked.

" Yeah. "

" Why didn't he tell us? "

Dummygirl asked, getting the group to murmur amongst themselves.

" Did he at least celebrate it? "

Ra asked softly.

" No. "

Thatch answered, easily getting everyone's attention.

" I don't remember him celebrating it. "

" Why don't we celebrate it now?! "

Jake jumped in, his tail wagging swiftly. Almost immediately everyone perked up to the idea, chatting happily with ideas.

" That's a great idea Jake! "

Casper said happily, bouncing off ideas with the werewolf.

" We can have it in the cafeteria, "

" And there will be music, "

" And chocolate cake, "

" And streamers, "

" And soda, "

" Oh! And cookie dough ice cream! "

Thatch added at the end, quickly getting everyone's attention. The vampire blushed violently before backing up a little.

" It's, um... I-it's his favorite... "

The children laughed heartily at this, Casper walking up to him. He placed a hand on the others back, smiling at his confused expression.

" Actually, I have a special assignment for you. "

" Huh? "

" Would you mind keeping Fatch busy and away from the school? You know, so he doesn't get suspicious? Or so he doesn't figure out what we're doing? "

Thatch soon caught on and smiled, nodding at him.

" No problem. Maybe I could drag him around Deedstown... get him some ice cream. That'll definitely keep his attention. "

" Great! "

Casper cheered, clapping his hands.

" Let's get started! "

* * *

**Yay first chapter! Goodnight all!**


	2. Preparing and distracting

**Chappie two. It might end up being mostly around Fatch and Thatch for now. Hope you enjoy though!**

**P.S. I almost forgot Fatch was in a wheel chair. Oops. XD**

* * *

Thatch smiled, keeping his fangs hidden the best he could, handing the man the money needed to buy the soda. It was a diet dr. pepper. Or more specifically... Fatch's favorite soft drink. Thatch grabbed the drink gratefully and turned to hand it to Fatch; unfortunately he underestimated how close Fatch was to him, and the drink splashed across the other.

" Oh man! "

Thatch yelped, only able to look at the shocked vampire prince. Placing the remainder of the drink back down at the stand, he grabbed a large wad of napkins and quickly began to help the older dry up.

" S-sorry Fatch! "

Fatch laughed lightly, still a bit surprised really, and gently pat the other on the head.

" No worries kiddo. "

Thatch smiled shakily before standing back up straight and grabbing the drink again and placed it in the cup holder of the wheel chair. He then moved behind the older and started pushing him away from the stand.

For a while now the two had been out in Deedstown, really just sightseeing. Since Fatch obviously couldn't take the dimension tube, they'd asked Cappy to give them a ride. The pirate was more than happy to do so, and said he'd be back at the manor in a few hours. Of course, Thatch and Casper had clued the pirate in with the whole birthday plan, so Cappy was more than willing to help out.

Fatch still had absolutely no idea what was going on either, so that made everything even more perfect. This would surely be a great surprise party. Especially since Thatch knew Fatch never really had good birthdays. This would have to be a party to remember.

Now that Thatch was thinking about it more, he began to wonder why Fatch hadn't told anyone about his birthday again. After all, everyone had proven to the prince MULTIPLE times that he could tell them anything. Did he actually have a reason behind not telling them, or had he gotten so used to not telling people about it that he didn't bother telling anyone? Or maybe did he not trust them as much at the time?

Suddenly the chair jerked, and Thatch could hear the other yelp a bit in pain. Focusing now, he realized that he'd just crashed the chair into a tree.

" Ah! "

He yelped, pulling the chair away from the tree and rushing in front of the prince.

" Fatch I'm so sorry! "

" Y-you seem a little distracted today Thatch... "

Fatch stuttered, grinning at the child in an attempt to keep himself from hissing. His body was shaking slightly, and his hands were tightly gripping his casts. Clearly the impact had hurt...

" Care to tell me what's up? "

Thatch shuffled his feet a bit, looking a bit sheepish.

" Ah... w-well, I... "

" Is it about Mantha again? "

Thatch blushed brightly at this comment, feeling as though his hair was standing on end.

" Wh-what?! "

" Cause I already told you man. Just talk to her. The worst she can do is say n- "

" N-n-no man! "

Thatch hurried, waving his hands out in front of him.

" Th-that's not it at all! "

Fatch smirked brightly at the younger's reaction, trying not to laugh out of respect for the younger vampire. He had to admit though, he found Thatch's reaction quite adorable.

" I-I was wondering... when is your birthday, exactly? "

Fatch's soon fell flat, looking nervous. And confused as hell.

" ... U-uh... "

He murmured.

" Why do you ask...? "

" Just curious. "

" ... I'll be frank with you... "

Fatch said softly, looking down at his lap.

" My birthday was back in January... "

Thatch felt happy Fatch was honest with him, and soon sat on his knees, listening to what the prince had to say.

" O-on the 20th... I never celebrate my birthday anymore, but it's not for what the reason you probably think it is... "

" B-because they were usually pretty bad, right? "

" No. "

Fatch muttered, sinking into his chair a bit.

" That's not it. True they were pretty horrible, but that's not why... the real reason I didn't tell anyone... is well... "

Casper smiled as he tied up the banner around the lights. Slowly he lowered himself to the floor, looking around as his friends helped set up the cafeteria. Mantha and Amber were working on the food lists. Thanks to Fatch's siblings, they all knew what the prince liked. The list consisted of chocolate cake, cookie dough ice cream, frito chips, etc. Jake, Zeke and Loreli were putting up some of the heavier decorations, Wolfie helping with the simpler ones. Ra, Slither and MossHead were in charge of cleaning in case any food was on the floor, and dusting as well. And DummyGirl and Lexi were in charge of organizing the presents, tables, and the food once brought out. Things were going smoothly too.

The ghost turned and walked over to the table that had Thatch's bat phone on it. Thatch currently was borrowing Fatch's phone, and said they should call each other if something went wrong. Casper really wanted to call and see how things were going, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk Fatch picking it up and getting suspicious.

_' Fatch is going to love this party. ' _Casper thought with a smile._ ' Especially since he's never really had very good birthdays. Oh I hope we finish getting ready soon! I can't wait to see the look on his face once we're done! '_

* * *

**End of chapter 2. I think this story might be short, which I'm sorry about, but I don't have too many ideas. Goodnight. :)**


	3. Cursed

**Chapter three. Things are getting complicated, so I hope things make sense for you all.**

* * *

" I was cursed... "

Fatch said softly, closing his eyes a bit.

" I got it while living with Jack. He's the, ah... the one who cursed me in the first place... "

" What?! "

Thatch yelped, truly surprised to hear this.

" It was while he was... crazy. I doubt he even remembers it. But he learned when my birthday was, and placed a curse on me. "

The grey one shuddered, watching as Fatch started shaking, obviously getting upset. Carefully, he took the older's hands, smiling softly in an attempt to calm down the other.

" Every time I try to celebrate my birthday, I experience a pain like no other. Right around... "

Fatch carefully took his hand back and started to point around his lungs. Or kidneys, Thatch couldn't really tell right now.

" Here. It does no permanent damage, it's just excruciating. Needless to say, I didn't celebrate my birthday since then."

Thatch cringed greatly at this new information. So there WAS a reason behind him not telling anyone. He wasn't afraid of the throne, or afraid of another disappointing birthday. He was afraid of that curse! And here everyone was trying to celebrate!_ ' Ooooh this is bad! '_ He thought in a panic. _' This is very, VERY bad! '_

Fatch's eyes suddenly widened and he hissed, grabbing at his sides.

" Ouch... "

He muttered, now gently rubbing his sides.

" That's funny... haven't felt something like that in a while... wonder why it happened... "

Thatch bit his lip, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Fatch's phone for a moment before putting it back. He couldn't call Casper when Fatch was RIGHT THERE. He had to call Casper somewhere away from here... turning, he found a nearby public restroom._ 'Not ideal, but it'll have to do... '_

" H-hey, Fatch. "

Thatch muttered; even if he was lying about this, it was still embarrassing to say... his face was turning red just THINKING about it.

" I, um, I-I gotta go to the- "

" Got it. "

Fatch interrupted, obviously getting the hint.

" Go. I'll be here. "

Thatch grinned nervously and rushed off, slamming the restroom door open. Luckily he was the only one in there, so no one would A. see he was a vampire, or B. see him talking on the phone in the bathroom. Immediately he pulled said phone out and began dialing the number to his own phone, holding it up to his ear._ ' Come on Casper. ' _He mentally murmured. _' Pick it up. '_

* * *

Casper smiled as he snuck a taste of the cake. It was good and tasty, sure to bring a smile to Fatch's face. He hoped everything would be perfect. This had to be a birthday celebration to remember.

The ghost turned and watched as the others helped perpetrate. Everyone was pretty much done with their jobs now, and they were now helping with the wrapping duty. Everyone had gotten the prince something they thought he would like, such as some guitar strings, new head phones, a new journal, etc. Casper was sure he would like all this.

Suddenly the ghost tripped on something, falling flat on his face.

" Oh! "

A voice yelped, and Casper turned to see he'd tripped over Zeke, who had been cleaning the floor. Why he had tripped over him instead of just phasing through him was beyond him though. The alien stood up and quickly helped the ghost to his feet. Once again Zeke's ability to touch him confused him greatly.

" Sorry Casper. Are you alright? "

" Y-yeah. "

Casper stuttered.

" H-how were you able to...? "

Zeke looked confused for a second as well, before he slowly understood.

" Oh, well, I read somewhere ghosts are prone to salt and iron, and since my body is high in iron, I guess I don't have problems interacting with ghosts. "

Huh. Guess Casper could understand that. Kinda. It could've been harder to understand than it had been. At least it made sense.

Suddenly the ghost heard a weird noise. Like... "vvvvrt", or something. Vibrations on a table? Oh! Was it Thatch's phone? Casper quickly rushed over to it and immediately flipped it open.

" Hello? "

_" Casper?! "_

Casper gulped, noting the others panicked tone.

" Thatch, what's wrong? "

_" I think we may have a problem! "_

" Th-Thatch, calm down! What's wrong? "

_" W-well... I asked Fatch when his birthday was... "_

" Wh-when IS it anyway? "

_" J-January 20. A-anyway, uh, he then told me why he didn't celebrate it. And it's not because of how many bad ones he's had either. "_

Uh oh. When things went along those lines, things usually went bad. Like, torture bad, or demon bad.

_" It's because Jack placed a curse on him when they were still living together! When he was still insane! "_

" Wait what?! "

Casper yelped, hoping no one was looking at him.

_" The curse causes him to feel pain if he tries to celebrate his birthday! And I know he didn't make it up because he felt a pain in his lungs or kidneys! "_

" Aw man... "

Casper muttered, unsure what they should do. They were already so close to done setting up, they couldn't just cancel. What COULD they do though? No one wanted Fatch to be in pain... in general, the prince could probably tough it out, but it would be hard for him to enjoy anything if he was in pain... there had to be SOMETHING they could do...

_" Hey Casper, I just thought of something. "_

Thatch said softly, easily getting Casper to snap back to reality.

" What's up? "

_" Maybe we could get Jack to break the spell. He's still in Scare School, right? "_

" Hey that's right! "

Casper said back in relief.

" I'm sure Jack could break it! Thatch, that was brilliant! B-bring Fatch on over! We're pretty much done over here! "

" Cool. "

As Casper was finally about to hang up, he finally caught the echo on Thatch's end.

" Uh, hey Thatch. What's with the echo in the background? "

Thatch fell silent for a moment, obviously embarrassed, before explaining

_" I'm, uh... I-in a public restroom... "_

Casper giggled slightly, trying not to laugh.

" Wh-why? "

_" I-I, uh, needed to get away from Fatch, and... "_

" Ah. Gotcha. Well, see you soon. "

The two hung up their phones, and Casper gave off a tiny sigh, leaning against the wall. He couldn't afford to rest now though. He needed to go find Jack.

* * *

**Done. Poor Fatch... stupid Jack. XD**

**Goodnight all!**


	4. Lifted

**Chapter four... I've got nothing to say. XD**

* * *

_Thatch rushed back to Fatch, hoping he could help the prince lift the curse before he felt any serious pain. Before the curse itself began to take effect. He didn't know what kind of excruciating Fatch meant earlier, but he didn't want to find out either. He didn't want Fatch to be in ANY pain really..._

_As he approached the older, he could feel his heart sink as his eyes fell upon Fatch. The older's eyes were clenched shut, arms wrapped around his waist, shaking ever so slightly._ ' So it's already started... ' _Thatch thought sadly. He quickly raced up to the prince and forced the older to look at him. Fatch's crimson eyes were hazy, and he was clearly in pain. Fatch soon looked away, clenching his eyes shut again. Thatch gulped, moving behind the chair and grabbing the handles, pushing Fatch back to Casper's manor. He just hoped Cappy was there..._

* * *

" Jack?! "

Casper yelped, poking his head through the shadow demon's dorm door. The teachers each got their own dorms, and this one was for Jack and Vivianna. It had black walls and a grey carpeted floor, a tall vanity on the right wall, a closet on the left wall, and a red spread bed in the back center of the room. It was rather nice looking really.

Luckily Jack was there, laying on the bed and poking at the bandages on his waist. Casper had almost forgotten Jack was still recovering from the full moon fiasco as well... Casper hoped he was at least well enough to cast the spell...

Jack soon acknowledged the ghost and smiled before grunting, sitting up slowly.

" Hey Casper. "

The demon greeted calmly, looking happy to have company really. He then noticed the ghosts terrified expression, and his own cheerful one vanished.

" What's wrong? "

" W-we need your help. "

Casper breathed, bending slightly.

" Do you remember ever placing a curse on Fatch? "

Jack gave Casper a blank stare, obviously confused as hell.

" ... What now? "

" Well... I've heard that Fatch said you placed a curse on him while he was still living with you. A curse that gave him this weird pain when he tried to celebrate his birthday. "

Jack's hair spiked up rather comically, and Casper immediately knew the demon had become nervous.

" I... I put a curse on him...? "

" Yes, and it's taking effect. We were trying to celebrate his birthday since he's had so many bad ones. We were hoping you could lift the curse. "

The demon looked down at his lap, truly looking guilty after everything he'd heard. Slowly his head fell into his hands, and he began to lightly rub his temples.

" ... Flash d*** it... "

The man cursed, working his way out of the bed. His legs shook horribly once he was up, and Casper had to get up quickly to help him keep balance.

" Where is he? "

" H-he'll be here soon. "

Jack looked at Casper funny, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

" You mean he's not even here? "

Casper grinned nervously, letting Jack take his own balance now.

* * *

" Ngh-! "

Fatch groaned, looking like he wanted to throw up or something. His arms were still around his waist, his hands gripping his sides. It was getting worse by the minute... the curse was in full effect now. Thatch wanted to do anything to make him feel better right now. But there was nothing he could do. All he could do was hope Cappy made it back to Scare School soon.

Thatch frowned again and turned to Fatch, finding the prince clenching his fangs shut now, looking like he wanted to scream terribly. And Thatch couldn't blame him. This simply LOOKED terrible. He could only imagine how bad it really felt.

" Wh-why is this happening...? "

Fatch whimpered, slowly cracking open his crimson eyes. Thatch had almost missed it...

" I haven't done anything for this to happen... "

So he still had no idea what was going on... funny, how right after he explained the curse, he failed to recognize it. Thatch frowned and carefully placed a hand on the older's shoulder. He could feel him shaking...

" Fatch, you're going to be ok. "

Thatch said softly, hugging him gently.

" I promise. "

Thatch was really hoping Casper was having luck with Jack right now. Things would be going down the drain unless they got Jack to break this stupid curse... not just for now, but for the future as well. Fatch DESERVED to be able to celebrate his own birthdays. Poor guy needed ONE day a year to have for himself.

The school came into view, and Thatch couldn't be more relieved. Even better, he could see Casper and Jack coming into view. So Casper succeeded in getting the demons help. Soon the ship touched the water, jerking the vampires around. And worse, it managed to knock Fatch out of his wheelchair.

" Eep! "

Thatch yelped, immediately rushing over to the others side. Fatch was shaking greatly now, and his claws were digging violently into the floorboards. The grey one hissed slightly before helping the other back into his chair.

Footsteps could be heard approaching, and the two looked to see Jack and Casper racing up to them. Jack was the first one to Fatch, and he grabbed the other's chin, forcing him to look at him. Immediately he could see the discomfort in the child's eyes.

" ... I'm sorry Fatch. "

Jack said softly.

" I never knew about this curse... "

" Curse...? "

Fatch muttered, sounding a bit confused.

" S-so that's what's been...? "

Slowly a dark light emanated from Jack, and Fatch could feel massive relief in his waist line. While the prince looked at everyone questioningly, the others merely smirked and began wheeling him away. Secretly everyone was grinning on the inside.

* * *

**Fatch is just a little oblivious right now. X3**

**Ive noticed my typing has slowed a little. I hope this changes...**


	5. Celebration

**Final chapter! Also, the curse is lifted. Sorry if that wasn't too clear... ^_^"**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm not very good at explaining parties, so just assume it was awesome. X3**

* * *

Fatch could feel his mind spinning rapidly in an attempt to figure out what was going on. Everyone was acting crazy! Why were they doing this?! Jack shows up and fills him with dark light- which worried him because that light usually meant he was getting another curse- and now they were wheeling him away somewhere! What was going on?! ... Man... what he wouldn't give to be able to walk, and get away from these weirdos...

Soon they all reached the cafeteria doors, and the two who were behind him were moving in front of him. They stopped at the door and looked at him, grinning widely. Obviously they had something planned him. What could it be, he wondered? Was it anything like what Midnight tried to do over the break? Midnight thought Fatch was too stressed- or something- and tried to get him to go to the spa. Needless to say, that didn't happen. But Midnight DID end up giving him a back rub. And, even though he didn't admit it, it was nice...

Finally Jack and Thatch opened the doors, and Fatch immediately leaned back in his seat at what he found. The cafeteria was decorated in the form of a party.

" SURPRISE! "

Fatch couldn't speak. He was so blown back by all this, he couldn't even think right. He just sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape. It must've been hilarious to everyone else.

" ... Wh-what...? "

He managed, getting giggles out of the other children. He felt Thatch push the chair into the cafeteria, and the giggles grew louder. Soon the chair stopped, and Casper and Thatch soon moved in front of him. They were both grinning widely, and it was a little creepy to the prince right now.

" We know how you didn't celebrate your birthday back in January. "

Casper explained, smiling warmly at the prince.

" So we decided to celebrate it now! "

" Casper did most of the planning. "

Thatch pointed out, smiling as Casper blushed.

" W-well... you told me everything he'd like... "

Casper said modestly, rubbing the back of his head. Thatch blushed now himself and looked down, and Fatch had to smile at the two children. Slowly he grabbed the wheels of his chair and rolled forward, taking in everything around him. It all looked so... perfect. The streamers, the banner, the cake- the ice cream! Fatch felt like he was drooling when he saw the ice cream...

Everyone... really worked hard on this. Even when it wasn't really his B-day... Fatch smiled, feeling himself tearing up a bit. He lightly rubbed his eyes, sniffling a little, getting a chorus of awwws from his classmates. To be honest, Fatch couldn't believe how in touch he'd become with his emotions. He remembered... about a year ago... he couldn't feel anything but anger. He remembered it so well too... and to think, it was because of both Casper and Thatch. He remembered when he became friends with BOTH of them.

* * *

_Thatch closed his coffin wordlessly. Those two were probably the easiest to "befriend." It was rather pathetic. At least HE still had a reason to hate the other. The creature picked up his suit case and turned to leave, only to stop as Casper was right in front of him._

_" Have a good summer Thatch. "_

_He greeted. Thatch merely huffed at his friendliness and walked out the door. Casper shrugged and turned to see how Ra was doing._

_" How are you going to spend your summer Ra? "_

_The mummy turned and smiled at the ghost, closing up his suit case as well._

_" I don't know. I'll probably just hang around my families vacation tomb. "_

_Before Ra continued their conversation, his eyes settled on something to the right. Casper quickly followed his gaze and found Fatch just sitting there, looked really annoyed/mad. The pale boy blinked and walked over to him, quickly gaining his attention._

_" Yes Casper? "_

_He asked gently._

_" Why aren't you packing up? "_

_Now Fatch sighed and folded his arms._

_" My house flooded. "_

_He answered with clear annoyance in his voice._

_" I have to stay here for a week until its ready. "_

_" Wait-YOUR house? "_

_Ra inquired._

_" Don't you live with your parents? "_

_Immediately Ra knew he'd said the wrong thing, as for the first time in the month Fatch had been here, he actually looked... sad. He shook his head._

_" No. No I don't. I don't have any parents. "_

_Casper frowned and placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder._

_" Well, why don't you stay with me for the week? "_

_Immediately Fatch's eyes widened as he turned to the ghost._

_" R-really?! "_

_" Of course! "_

_That's when a miracle happened; for the first time in five years... Fatch smiled. It felt so foreign to his face, but still so wonderful._

_" Th-thank you Casper... "_

* * *

_Thatch screamed in absolute pain as he was thrown into a tree. As a punishment for the prank he'd pulled, the headmasters had sentenced him to solitude in the spooky woods. Unfortunately, he was not alone. Three bears had appeared, and they were hungry. The young vampire was no where NEAR strong enough to take down a bear let alone three._

_Thatch whined, clutching his chest where the bear had scratched him. It hurt... a lot. Was this how he was gonna die? Being mauled by a bear? Or three?! The animals began to approach him, bearing their teeth. Thatch HAD to close his eyes; this was it. He was going to die... suddenly a roar could be heard, and he had to open his eyes. There, in the place the bear had been, was Fatch._

_Wait-Fatch?! Did HE just save him?! The older vampire smirked at him, unclenching his fists and showing off his claws._

_" Relax. "_

_He said, not even the least bit afraid._

_" I got this. "_

_Fatch then growled and launched himself onto a bears back. Thatch could only stare in awe at the prince, confusion thoughts and emotions racing through his brain. Why was Fatch helping him? He thought that the other hated him. Was he not mad at him any more? Or was he ever mad?... Why did Thatch feel... gratitude? Was he glad that Fatch was saving him? Did he actually care about what the other thought of him? Well, now that he knew he was the prince, he DID have great respect for him. But he was the PRINCE for crying out loud! Thatch had always had great respect for the royal family. But... again... why was Fatch helping him?_

_Just then the prince growled again and pounced in front of him, the now deceased bears behind him. From the looks of it... the fight had taken a bit of a toll on him. He was absolutely COVERED in blood, and he had a good sized bite on his lower right leg. But he didn't really seem to acknowledge it. If anything, he actually seemed... satisfied. Fatch then smiled and held his hand, to which Thatch gladly accepted._

_" You alright? "_

_He asked gently. Thatch nodded, smiling a little._

_" Yeah. I'm fine. "_

_Fatch nodded and quickly noted the swiftly bleeding scratch marks on the others chest. He frowned a bit._

_" You're hurt. "_

_Thatch quickly looked at himself and frowned as well._

_" I'll be fine. "_

_It was then that the question that had been nagging at him this whole time was brought forth._

_" Why did you help me? "_

_Fatch looked up from digging at his black cape before smiling a bit, bringing a roll of bandages up._

_" Cause you're actually pretty ok. Just a little rude. Besides... you don't deserve to DIE. "_

_Thatch gasped at this, lifting up his shirt as Fatch motioned him to, the older wrapping the roll around his cuts. The prince of his species... thought he was OK? Even after the way he'd been treating him? Woah... this wasn't happening was it?_

_" A-ahhh... "_

_Thatch groaned as the bandages were tightened painfully._

_" Don't worry. These are enchanted. They'll heal your injuries quicker. "_

_Fatch explained before lowering the others shirt down for him. He then lowered himself and began to bandages himself up. Thatch smiled softly; he now understood why the others considered him a friend. Because now... now he did too._

* * *

" F-Fatch! Are you ok?! "

Thatch yelped, soon bringing Fatch back to reality. He immediately realized he was crying and he tried to get rid of the salty tears. He chuckled slightly, hoping it would let everyone know all was well.

" Yeah. "

He answered softly.

" I-I'm alright. "

Slowly Casper approached the prince, kneeling down so he'd be at eye level with the other.

" Are you sure? "

Thatch soon came closer to, copying what the ghost had done before him.

" W-we don't have to celebrate if you don't like it... "

_' I can't believe how much these two have changed me... '_ Fatch thought happily, his crimson eyes sparkling like rubies. _' If it weren't for them, I'd still be an unfeeling hollow shell of a... ' _

Before anyone knew what had happened, Fatch had practically left out of his chair, his knees hitting the cold hard ground, and he locked the ghost and vampire in a tight hug, scaring the hell out of the two creatures.

" We're celebrating... "

Fatch cleared up for the two.

" Th-thank you so much... "

Casper and Thatch were still utterly confused, but they soon smiled and hugged back, simply listening to the sound of the other students cheering.

* * *

Fatch smiled as he opened up his final gift, surprised to find it was a brand new journal. It was black with red binding, with Fatch's name engraved in silver cursive writing at the center of the top. It was a gift from Thatch too. To be honest, Fatch was happy to receive this. His old journal had been completely filled up long ago, which is why he hadn't been writing anything lately. He looked up at the young vampire, who was blushing brightly with his hands behind his back. The prince simply smiled at him and nodded.

" Thank you Thatch. "

Thatch grinned now before nodding himself.

" So! "

Fatch called out, trying not to laugh.

" Who's ready for some cake?! "

The room erupted in laughter, and the children went off to light the candles. Fatch felt his smile falter slightly, and he soon took his red pen out of his jean pocket and opened the book up to the first page. It was with a great honor- he felt- that he wrote this. He scribbled the poem out, his hand easily gliding across the paper. And with each word he wrote, he became happier to have such great friends.

Nothing is the same anymore

I was once so hollow and alone

But there is one thing I know

Friendship has been permanently sewn

* * *

**AW! I am so happy with this! I hope you are too! **

**P.S. I am taking a very minor break from writing to work on the cover pics. I'm so behind on those, it's not even funny. I have 19 to do, maybe 20, so I'll write again when I'm done with them. Anyway! Goodnight everyone! **


End file.
